


Haikyuu oneshots

by spfcs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Multi, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Insert, Short One Shot, To Be Edited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spfcs/pseuds/spfcs
Summary: Sharing my fantasies with the world because why not?
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Haikyuu oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> Turn on the song SWEET LORAINE by THE NAT “KING” COLE TRIO
> 
> if you don’t want to, then just know the ending line is a reference to the song playing as you dance.

The two of you danced giddily in the middle of the living room, forms flowing freely before pressing close and drawing out once more.

It was stormy outside and perhaps the mood inside the house was ill-fitting with the swing of jazz music resonating in the air, but it was just you—and it was just him.

Gentle hands trailed down your lower back only to press you impossibly close, “You know i love you right.” he said before pressing a quick kiss to your lips.

You stared into the intricate green and brown swirls that were his eyes before stating truthfully, “of course”

There’d be no need for you to answer back an  _ i love you too _ because the hand he intertwines with yours shows you that he already knows.

_ My sweet Loraine, Loraine, Loraine..... _


End file.
